Asgardian
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: (One-shot sequel to First Avenger) After dealing with Steve Rogers, Kat and Phil Coulson were sent out to New Mexico to deal with a hammer that landed in the desert, and ended up dealing with an Asgardian.


Coulson and I stepped out of the car, "Nice day for a barbecue."

"Stay focused, Kat." Coulson replied before he called the base, "We found it."

We were looking for this thing that crashed to Earth in New Mexico yesterday. And we definitely found it. The other agents came in, and got the civilians away.

I went to go get coffee at this cafe about 50 miles away, and I overheard a conversation with these four people a few tables away, and called Coulson. This blonde man is going after the hammer.

Coulson came and we took the woman's, Jane Foster's, things from her lab.

"That's my stuff!" Jane exclaimed. "What the hell is happening here?!"

"Jane Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And is that supposed to me something to me? You can't do this!" Jane said.

"Told you this wasn't going to go well." I whispered to Coulson as Erik whispered to Jane.

"Let it go? This is my life!" Jane rushed over to us,

"This is a security threat, we need to go appropriate your records and your atmospheric data." Coulson said.

"By appropriate do you mean steal?!"

Coulson gave her some money, "Here, this should more than compensate you for your trouble."

Jane scoffed, "I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack. I made most of this equipment myself."

"I'm sure you can do it again." Coulson replied.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights." She responded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster. But we're the good guys." I told her.

"So are we!" She exclaimed. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extremely extraordinary. And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book and you can't just take this away-" An agent came over and took the book out of her hand, "Hey!"

Erik pulled her away from the car and we shut the back.

"Thank you for cooperation." Coulson said before leading me to the doors and getting inside.

"That was mean, taking her life's work." I commented.

"She'll get over it." Coulson replied.

We drove back to the crater site, where a barrier was now built. And there was a ton of security.

"I want you to suit up and stay with Agent Barton." Coulson said

"Why?" I asked.

"Just in case someone tries to take their stuff back." He answered.

"Got it." I answered and once we got inside the gate, I jumped out of the car and over to a van to change into my suit. It was black leather and tight. I just buckled my belt and put my gun in its holster when Clint came up to me, "Coulson wants us up high."

"Got it." I replied and followed him.

We got into a platform and was lifted into the air by an crane. Once we were high enough, we got a call from Coulson,

"Talk to me, Barton, Kat."

"Do you want me to take him down, or would you rather send in more guys for him to beat up?" Clint asked, aiming his arrow and I aimed my gun.

"I'll let you know." Coulson replied.

We watched as one of the guards knocked the blonde guy out of the tunnel and into the mud. They rolled around and the guard got the man into a headlock but the blonde elbowed him in the chest. The man quickly took him down and headed for the hammer.

"You better call it Coulson, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy." I said into my earpiece.

"Last chance." Clint said as the man got to the hammer.

"Wait, I want to see this." He replied.

The blonde man grabbed the hammer, but he couldn't lift it. He stopped trying and yelled at the sky.

"All right. Show's over. Ground you next movements." Coulson ordered.

We lowered our weapons and the crane brought us back to the ground. The man was brought in to be interrogated and I quickly got there.

"You made my men - some of the most highly trained professionals in the world - look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received that training? Afghanistan, Chechnya? No, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it, South Africa? Some groups pay a to for mercenaries just like you. Who are you?" Coulson asked and the man only stared, "One way or another, we will find out what we need to know. We're good at that." Coulson got a text, "Don't go anywhere."

I stood outside the room, and I heard voices inside,

"Loki. What are you doing here?" The man asked.

Loki? Where have I heard that name before?

"I had to see you." A voice replied.

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father... " The man began.

"Father is dead."

"What?" The man asked.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he

wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." The other voice, Loki, said.

"Can I come home?" The man questioned.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way...?" The man asked.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said.

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." I looked up and saw Coulson returning.

"Farewell." Loki said.

"Goodbye." The man replied just as Coulson walked into the room.

"'Goodbye?' I just got back." Coulson said.

Soon the man, or Donald, was released. Erik came by and said that he was a doctor. Coulson believed him and Donald walked free.

* * *

The next morning I was standing by Coulson's car, drinking a coffee when there was a small quake and a noise a lot like thunder.

"Come on." Coulson told me, coming over to his car.

"We're gonna go investigate?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Sweet." I smiled before getting into the passenger side of the car and he drove off.

When we got there, there was something like a crop circle in the sand. And it had a lot of lines within the circle.

"Get somebody from linguistics down here." Coulson ordered.

All of the sudden, dark clouds formed above us and there was thunder.. They were circling, like a tornado. The wind picked up and there was dust flying around us. The ground shook and then the clouds hit the earth with a shake and we hid behind the cars. When the dust cleared, there was a giant robot thing.

"Is that one of Stark's?" I asked.

"I don't know. Guy never tells me anything." Coulson replied.

Agent Cale handed Coulson a megaphone and they both walked towards the giant.

"Hello." Coulson said as it started walking towards us, "You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself."

It stopped and it's head began moving, "Here we go."

There was a hole in the helmet, and we saw fire, "Incoming!" I yelled.

We all ran and two cars beside me exploded. The thing walked away and towards the town.

"Oh shit." I whispered and we ran to the cars.

A few minutes later, from the base, something shot into the sky. I knew what it was. It was the hammer. It flew towards the town, and there was a strike of lightning and a huge storm formed over the buildings. The storm cleared, and Donald now wore armor and a red cape, in his hand was the hammer.

"Excuse me." Coulson called out to him, "Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause: the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me in as your ally, if... you return the items you have taken from Jane." Donald, or Thor said.

"Stolen." Jane corrected.

"Borrowed." Agent Coulson corrected Jane.

I shushed him "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need to need it to continue your research." I smiled at her.

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane.

"Uh... sure." She answered.

Thor grabbed Jane and they flew into the air.

"Wait, we need to debrief you!" Coulson yelled at them.


End file.
